


My twenty-ninth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [29]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Food, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante el último día de conciertos en Osaka, Tadayoshi no aparece por ningún lado. Cuando Ryo lo encuentra, se enfrenta a algo que nunca había imaginado: pensar una vida sin él.</p><p>
  <i><span class="u">Día 29</span>: Con comida (aunque no creo haber tomado en cuenta la parte sexual de la comida en sí...)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My twenty-ninth day with you

**Author's Note:**

> **¿Es necesario leer el capítulo anterior?:** No.

Habían acordado no tener sexo hasta que la gira hubiera finalizado. Como si ya no fuera suficiente verse casi todos los días, el hecho de no poder tratarse en forma más íntima, los ponía de un claro mal humor tan letal que ninguno de sus compañeros quería cruzárseles.   
Pero como las llaves de sus habitaciones eran iguales, y las mismas eran contiguas, ese tema estaba solucionado.   
Habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Vagamente se dieron cuenta que era de día por el fulminante rayo de sol que atravesaba una porción del ventanal, haciendo una línea recta que iba de una punta a la otra de la habitación.   
— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó Ryo a su pareja que, intentaba recuperar algo de aliento, recién acostado a su lado. Recibió un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza como respuesta —. ¿Tanto te cansaste?  
— Una de mis pasiones es poder ser capaz de dormir todo el día…  
— Si no lo sabré yo — Le dijo, acercándose a él —. ¿A qué hora nos vemos?  
— ¿Durante el almuerzo?  
— Me parece bien — Respondió Ryo, tapado hasta la nariz —. Entonces…, me voy…  
— Nos vemos más tarde — Le dijo Tadayoshi, quien se lo había quedado mirando apenas se le acercó —. No vas a irte, ¿cierto?  
A través de las frazadas vio asomarse las comisuras de los labios de Ryo, marcando considerablemente su rostro.  
— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo — Dijo Ryo, sentándose de un salto sobre la cama —. Si no me voy ahora, no voy a poder contenerme contigo más tarde — Ayudándose de una de sus piernas sosteniéndolo sobre la cama, se estiró hasta acercarse a los labios de Tadayoshi y acapararlos dulcemente, ocasionando que el rubio dibujara una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro —. Descansa.  
— No. Creo que mejor me voy a comer algo.   
— Como quieras. Siempre tienes hambre.  
— ¿Quién podría no tener hambre después de tener sexo contigo, Ryo-chan?  
— No sé… A mí nunca me ha pasado eso…  
— Claro, porque apenas terminabas tu labor, te ibas derechito a tu casa, ¿o me equivoco?  
Ryo le dedicó una mirada mientras se ponía los pantalones.  
— Bueno…, me voy — Dijo palmeando una de sus piernas.

Ryo salió de la habitación, tarareando y, hasta el momento en que estuvo del lado de afuera, recién se dio cuenta que habían dos personas que lo miraban sorprendido. Los miró unos segundos, pero mientras guardaba la llave de la habitación en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, volvió a mirar al par, con una pícara sonrisa.  
— ¿Este no es el cuarto de Okura? — Le preguntó Shota.  
Ryo se giró para mirarlos, pero el nerviosismo lo hizo ensanchar su propia sonrisa.  
— Así es… Si se apuran, pueden encontrarlo despierto todavía — Reconoció, agarrando nuevamente la llave para abrir la puerta.  
— Ah, no, no, no. Si está durmiendo, lo mejor es que lo dejemos — Dijo Ryuhei.  
— Como quieran.  
— ¿Tú que vas a hacer? — Le preguntó Shota.  
— ¿Yo? Voy a dormir un rato y después voy al domo. Nos vemos allá.  
— ¡Ah, Ryo! — Llamó su atención el más bajo —. Okura y tú…, ¿están saliendo?  
La respuesta que recibió el aludido, fue una sonrisa por parte de Ryo.  
— Nos vemos allá, chicos.  
— Nunca nos lo van a decir, ¿no? —Reconoció Ryuhei en un suspiro.  
— Bueno, vayamos nosotros solos a comer — Le dijo Shota —. ¿Qué te parece?  
— Me parece una excelente idea — Respondió el aludido, entrelazando una de sus manos a la suya.  
— ¿Está bien que estemos así? — Le preguntó el más bajo en voz baja, caminando hacia el ascensor.  
— Hasta que alguien suba.  
— Está bien.

Se había puesto la alarma para asearse y comer algo ligero para después ir al último ensayo antes de que el lugar se llenara de gente, pero sus ojos se abrieron unos minutos antes. Se sentó en la cama y sintió un dolor punzante a la altura del estómago. Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Cuando quiso levantarse, vio cómo todo a su alrededor dio vueltas hasta terminar oscureciéndose.

Con el tiempo justo, Ryo llegó al escenario.  
— Disculpen la tardanza — Les dijo a sus compañeros.  
— No te preocupes, todavía falta Okura — Le dijo You, dándose unos suaves golpes a sus bongos.  
— Qué raro… Tenía entendido que iba a venir más temprano — Dijo el recién llegado, agarrando su guitarra eléctrica de su soporte.  
— ¿Hablaste con él? — Le preguntó Shingo.  
— Eh… Sí…  
— ¿Lo esperamos unos minutos más? — Pidió You, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo por el resto de sus compañeros.  
Pero aún volviendo a prestarle atención a su instrumento musical, algo dentro de Ryo estaba inquieto. Ni siquiera había recibido un mensaje de Tadayoshi, ya que parte de su tardanza se debió a que nunca bajó de su cuarto aún cuando habían quedado para verse para el almuerzo.  
Llegaron a ensayar tres canciones como banda, pero cuando estaban debatiendo acerca de cuál sería la siguiente, Ryo dejó su guitarra en el soporte y suspiró sonoramente.  
— ¿Sucede algo? — Le preguntó Shota.  
— Estoy preocupado por Tacchon — Reconoció el aludido, agarrando su teléfono celular para hacer una llamada, pero a los pocos segundos, apagó el aparato con mala gana y con tanta furia, que casi se le cae de las manos.  
— ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo You.  
— Llamé a Okura, pero no responde la llamada.   
— ¿Y si llamamos al hotel para que alguien vaya a su cuarto? — Preguntó Ryuhei, apoyando cómodamente unos de sus brazos sobre su bajo. A diferencia de Ryo que pensaba mil y un cosas distintas en poco tiempo, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, pero la respuesta recibida fue la misma: nadie respondía.  
— ¿Y si le pasó algo?   
Preguntó Shota, visiblemente preocupado y llegando a una conclusión que Ryo jamás hubiera querido llegar. Como un rayo surcando sus pensamientos, recordó unas palabras que Tadayoshi le había dicho un par de días atrás, palabras que en ese momento, cobraron más fuerzas que nunca.   
— Mierda — Susurró, echándose a correr a toda prisa hacia el hotel, oyendo simplemente los latidos de su corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro suyo.  
— ¡Ryo! ¡¿Adónde vas?! — Le gritó Shingo.  
— Ryo-chan tiene la llave del cuarto de Okura — Recordó Ryuhei.

Junto con el gerente del hotel, debido al manojo de nervios que era Ryo, llegaron al cuarto de Tadayoshi. Desde el pasillo podía oírse el sonido de una alarma. Sin mediar palabras, Ryo abrió la puerta, pero hasta llegar al dormitorio, no parecía haber nadie.  
— Dijo que nadie lo vio salir del hotel, ¿no? — Preguntó Ryo.  
— Así fue. Hablé con todos los empleados, pero…, nadie ha visto salir a Okura-san del hotel.   
Ryo suspiró, ayudándose del respaldo del sillón para mantenerse de pie. Pero, ahí estaba aquel fino rayo de sol que entraba a la habitación de Tadayoshi, como si fuera el presagio de lo que había estado pensando hasta llegar allí.  
— No — Susurró, antes de ir corriendo a la habitación de Tadayoshi. El gerente y una de las empleadas abrieron las cortinas y corrieron al lado de Ryo: Tadayoshi estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Ryo se arrodilló a su lado y lo meció levemente. Sus labios se abrieron para decir algo, para llamarlo, pero la angustia había formado un nudo en si garganta —. Tacchon — Gimió, volviendo a mecerlo, pero está vez, con algo más de fuerza.  
— Voy a llamar a una ambulancia — Dijo el gerente, saliendo de la habitación con su teléfono celular en la mano —. Usted quédese aquí — Le ordenó a la empleada.  
— Tacchon, respóndeme — Volvió a pedirle Ryo a Tadayoshi, desesperadamente.

La ambulancia llegó relativamente rápido. Aunque sus pulsaciones y presión eran normales, debían hacerle estudios de emergencia a esperar que despertara, ya que al no conocer la causa de su desmayo, tampoco sabían qué medicamento podían usar en él.  
— ¿Usted es familiar? — Le preguntó uno de los enfermeros a Ryo, ya dentro de la ambulancia.  
Ryo miró al sujeto, suspiró sonoramente y asintió con la cabeza.  
— Soy su pareja — Afirmó, seriamente.  
— De acuerdo, venga con nosotros — Dijo el aludido.  
— Okura-san, ¿me escucha? Okura-san — Un segundo enfermero intentaba despertar a Tadayoshi con movimientos lentos, mientras le ponía una mascarilla para darle un poco de oxígeno.  
— Estamos yendo para allá. El paciente está inconsciente, pero no tienes síntomas de alerta — Dijo el enfermero, hablando por teléfono.   
— Tiene el estómago hinchado — Reconoció su colega.  
— Suzuki-san me está advirtiendo que tiene el estómago hinchado. Despejen el camino y preparen todo para una endoscopia, por favor — Dijo, antes de cortar la llamada. Lentamente, fue apretando la zona marcada como hinchada por su colega, ocasionando que Tadayoshi lanzara un leve quejido, llamando la atención del trío —. Okura-san, ¿puede oírme?   
No importaba lo mucho que intentara llamarlo, Tadayoshi aún no recuperaba el conocimiento.  
— ¿Sabe si comió algo el día de hoy? — Le preguntó el segundo enfermero a Ryo.  
— No… Creo que no…   
— ¿Habló esta mañana con él?  
— Estuve en su cuarto como hasta las… 9 de la mañana. Después regresé al mío. Se suponía que íbamos a encontrarnos para el almuerzo, pero… nunca llegó. Le mandé mensajes, lo llamé, pero nadie respondía.  
— El gerente dijo que lo encontraron inconsciente en el piso.   
— Sí, así fue — Le dijo, desviando la vista cuando el enfermero le colocaba a Tadayoshi una sonda y luego un suero.

Cuando las puertas de la ambulancia se abrieron, Ryo sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.   
Todos bajaron de la misma y ambos enfermeros le comentaron al doctor que iba atender a Tadayoshi lo sucedido antes de volver a sus labores correspondientes.  
— Señor, por favor, a partir de aquí nosotros nos haremos cargo — Le dijo una enfermera a Ryo, reparando en el fuerte agarre que éste mantenía sobre una de las manos del menor. Sin poder reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo, Ryo asintió, pero cuando estuvo por soltar su mano, el mismo Tadayoshi se lo impidió, apretando su mano con más fuerza.  
— Tacchon… ¿Me escuchas? — Le preguntó a un Tadayoshi en un estado bastante malo, ya que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.  
— Estoy bien, Ryo-chan… Estoy bien — Le susurró, sonriéndole como podía.  
A partir de ahí, el morocho se quedó de pie frente a un lugar al cual no tenía permitido entrar. Respirando en forma agitada, se mordió el labio, antes de sentir sus piernas flaqueando hasta el punto de caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas y, apretando sus puños contra el suelo, largarse a llorar desconsoladamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo de Tatsu no fue taaaaaan así xD pero sí lo hospitalizaron por una obstrucción intestinal. Yo sólo tomé eso como punto de partida y lo exageré bastante :P es más, ni siquiera estoy segura de que una obstrucción lleve a eso, pero cuando alguien se siente mal de esa forma, si no come lo que debe, la fatiga y la debilidad es algo usual ^^ (← apareció la doctora jajajaj ^.^)


End file.
